Wishlist
by JesusLover13
Summary: Everyone knows that it's Terra's dream to travel the world, but on a certain day of the year, her greatest dream is to be with Beastboy.


**I was in the mood for writing today! ^_^ Just so you all know, this story will be kind of like the Aftershock and Things Change episodes never happened. Let's just say that Terra left the Titans after a while, just to have time to herself and discover who she truly was. :)**

**The title is based on the song 'Wishlist' by The Ready Set. ^_^ I hope y'all like this. =]**

* * *

><p>The gravel beneath her worn shoes made rhythmic crunching noises. The wind gently blew through her long, blonde hair. Her blue, yet tired eyes scanned the area ahead. She watched as the trees danced around her in the soft breeze of autumn. Some leaves were falling from the trees, others staying put. It was peaceful there at night, the girl observed.<p>

She preferred to stay just out of the city limits. It was calmer there. There was less noise, less people, and she could stay to her thoughts. Occasionally, she'd sort her thoughts out aloud, but most of the time, she kept to herself.

The bright city lights ahead made the girl, Terra, squint her eyes. The lights of civilization were a big change from spending a lot of time in the darkness of the countryside.

She needed to be there, though.

She glanced up at the darkened sky, seeing nothing but stars. It was getting closer and closer to morning, though. She had to be there before dawn. She wouldn't make any exceptions under _any _circumstances.

So, she sped up her pace, her backpack slung over her shoulder. Jump City was getting closer and closer by the second. And that meant... so was Titans' Tower.

* * *

><p>Beastboy couldn't sleep. He'd tried everything. Even in his cat form he wasn't tired. He sighed, frustrated at himself, before leaving his bedroom and heading into the living room of the tower. He was eating tofu when he heard a door open behind him.<p>

He turned. It was Starfire. She wore a Santa Clause hat on her head and a cheerful smile on her face. She looked around the room, a frown replacing her smile when she realized that no one else was in the room. "Friend, does no one wish to celebrate the Christmas?"

He shrugged. "Star, it's six in the morning. Everyone's asleep."

She looked over at the Christmas tree. "The Santa of the Clause is sleeping as well? He has not yet brought the presents, correct?"

"I guess not."

"Tell me, Friend Beastboy, what has gotten you so gloomy?"

"It's nothing, Star."

She nodded in understanding. "Okay. If you wish to do the talking, I shall be in my room." She smiled. "Have pleasant dreams, Friend."

Beastboy didn't even hear her leave. He was staring blankly at the lights of the Christmas tree. It had been a long time since he'd last seen Terra. He thought about how they didn't even get to spend _one _Christmas together before she'd left to travel. He guessed she just couldn't stay in one place for too long. He missed her so much. This was the one Christmas that was supposed to be awesome. They were supposed to be together and all of the Titans would be happy. Not just four of them. Well... three of them. To Beastboy, Raven never seemed to be happy.

But Terra had to leave. And ruin all of his happiness. Like she never even cared in the first place. Like they should have never even met.

* * *

><p>Terra had made it to the city. It was nice to explore a big city instead of small towns for once. It had been quite a few months since she'd been to Jump City and the noises were now more annoying than they had been. She stopped near an old, run-down building and sat her backpack down on the ground. She grabbed a brush and two ribbons out of it.<p>

After carefully brushing her hair, she tied the two red and green ribbons in her hair, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She wanted to look nice. After all, it _was _Christmas. Well, it would be when she reached the tower.

She stuffed the brush back into the backpack before standing up. As she looked out into the busy street, she noticed small, white flakes falling from the sky, gently making their way to the ground where they disappeared. She figured that by the next afternoon, the ground would be covered in snow.

She smiled softly to herself before continuing down the sidewalk.

She could make it. She knew she could. All this time she had spent traveling and yet the only one, out of all the people she'd ever met, she wanted to see now, was Beastboy. Her green, unusual, but nice _and_ hilarious friend.

Despite the fact she still wanted to travel, she decided that a trip back to Titans' Tower would be worth it for Christmas; even if it was just one day. Not only for Beastboy, but for all of the Titans.

The sun was trying to settle itself in the cloudy sky a long while later. Terra had to walk across Jump City just to finally reach the tower. It was still snowing, which she liked, but it was freezing her to the bone. She felt even worse when she realized that it was almost dawn. Still, she had a longer walk to go until she reached her destination.

She was determined to get there, though. Securing her backpack on her shoulders, she began running in the direction of the tower, snow finally building up under her feet.

It had been a while since she'd used her powers; but when she reached the water surrounding the island, she realized she had to. She had no choice. She pulled a large rock out of the ground beneath her and used it to move over to Titans' Tower.

She landed gracefully near the front door, staring up at the tower with wide eyes. Here she was. It had just turned dawn. She had made it.

* * *

><p>At the sound of a knock on the door, Beastboy looked up. He hadn't been able to fall asleep all night. So, he'd just sat in the living room, waiting for it to be morning. He was confused, but slowly walked to the door, anyway. He opened the door and his heart sped up. "Terra," was all he could manage to say at first. "What... are you doing here?"<p>

Her face turned red as she smiled at him. "It was Christmas. I couldn't let you be alone." She was quick to embrace him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Terra," Beastboy replied.

An almost overwhelming sense of relief and joy flooded through the both of them. She had made it back for Christmas and now all of his sadness was gone. He needed her for his Christmas to be complete. And she needed something better than traveling to love. She needed him.

A small tear rolled down her cheek as they stood their, hugging each other.

A shuffling was heard elsewhere in the living room. All of the other Titans entered the room. Each and every one of them were surprised to see Terra and greeted her with warm hugs and happy smiles. She had missed all of them. But she'd missed Beastboy most of all. Seeing him was worth walking all that way back. She wouldn't have traded it for the world, which surprised her.

As the Titans spent time opening gifts from one another, Terra sat on the couch, pulling a notebook out of her backpack. Only one page had something written in it.

It said: _Wishlist: 1. To see Beastboy again._

She took out her pen and crossed it out. Her wish had already happened. She had accomplished all she'd wanted to for Christmas. And it was all worth it. As she put the notebook back into her backpack, she and Beastboy shared a caring glance.

This truly _was _a merry Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :D Review if you like it, please! ^_^<strong>


End file.
